A Gifting Curse
by Nikki-SilverRose
Summary: Blaine Anderson was born with this...power. Some say it's a gift, others say it's a curse. Whenever he meets a person who will have an impact on his life, he sees little parts of their future together. This has happened while meeting all of his Dalton friends, but what happens when one Kurt Hummel transfers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from my tumblr mommy, ****xbleedingblackrosex**** :D**

**The Gifting Curse: Chapter 1**

"Excuse me?"

Blaine turned, and suddenly the slow-motion kicked in. Normally he wasn't startled by this – it happened every time he met someone new, after all – but he had not expected it happen today. He thought he'd already met everyone at Dalton that he'd have a future with.

You see, Blaine had this power. A gift, a curse, call it what you will, he still had it. Whenever he met somebody that would have a significant impact on his life – a friend, a foe, anybody that effected him in the slightest – time slowed down, and he was hit with flashes of their future together. They were quick, just passing glimpses of their upcoming time shared, but it was enough to tell him what kind of relationship they'd have – good or bad. It made it extremely easy to make friends that way, and know who to avoid.

When he first laid eyes upon this new boy, however, the flashes took his breath away. The two of them singing together in the car, laughing over coffee, holding hands in the hallway, kissing under the mistletoe, getting their first apartment together in New York, visiting his mother's gravestone, standing side-by-side at the alter, screaming at one another from opposite ends of the living room, holding one another in their bed, chasing after a beautiful little girl with Blaine's eyes and this man's hair, crying at her college graduation, standing side-by-side at Blaine's father's funeral with their daughter and her fiancée close-by, sitting together on the porch bench outside their retirement house, a fat cat asleep at their feet and knobbly hands intertwined.

"Hi, I'm new here. Can I ask you a question?"

Time returned to its usual pace, and Blaine blinked, completely dumbstruck.

"I'm Blaine," he finally managed, holding out a hand.

The handsome boy took it. "Kurt."

_Hello, Kurt. You're the love of my life._

"Well hello...Kurt." Just letting his name slip off his tounge gave him chills.

"Hi, um yeah, what's going on?"

"huh?-oh, the Warblers!" Blaine said.

"Oh, wait your glee club is cool here?"

"Oh yeah we are like rockstars. Come on, I know a shortcut." With that, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand headed to the common room.

"Excuse me." Blaine said as he walked over to the warblers.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

Blaine walked back over to Kurt. "So?"

"Wow." Kurt was mesmorized. Blaine voice was amazing.

"So...you liked it?"

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Wo- I mean...sorry." Kurt could feel his face heating up.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's embarrassment. "Come on, Let's go find out what room you will stay in."

"Okay." Kurt said with a smile.

_Hmm, I like him._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So people like this story? Awesome! Make sure to follow xbleedingblackrosex on because she is my inspiration/tumblr mom/awesomest person ever!**

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 2**

Blaine led Kurt to the Principal's office.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Everette?"

"Oh hello Blaine, please come in."

"Thank you Ma'am." _So dapper, and charming_._ Stop Kurt! He is probably not even gay!_ Kurt thought. "I am here to help Kurt find out where he will be staying."

"Oh yes, he came earlier with his father." She took out a foulder. "Okay, Kurt? Do you plan on trying out for the warblers?"

"Oh...um. Yes I never thought about that, but yes I would love to."

"Okay, well then I will just go ahead and room you with Jeff Sterling in the the Warblers dorm building." Mrs. Everette said.

"Thank you." Kurt said politely.

* * *

On the way back from Mrs. Everette's office, Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"Should I be worried to have that Jeff kid as a room-mate?"

"Yes." Kurt's eyes widened. "But in a good way. He means well, he is just a bit crazy." Blaine looked over to see Kurt's expression soften and smiled. _Could this boy get anymore adorable?_ "So. Do you have your stuff?"

"No, my step-brother is going to bring-oh I have to call him to bring it!" Kurt shuffled out his phone and dialed Finn's number. "Hello, Finn? Can you bring over my stuff now? Ok thanks. Wait. What? No, don't bring Ra-" The phone went dead. Kurt sighed and stuck his phone in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, it's just Finn-my step-brother- is bringing his girlfriend when he comes."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes- well no? I don't know, I mean, I love the girl to pieces, but she is quite annoying and I don't want to deal with her questions right now because she is still upset about me leaving."

"Why _did_ you transfer?" Blaine saw Kurt tense. "Oh no! I'm sorry you dont have to tell me."

"It's okay, I'm just still shaken up from it."

"It's okay you don't have to tell me, I get it. I had to tranfer too... from getting bullied." Kurt's head snapped toward Blaine. _Why would he get bullied? _He thought.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did you get bullied?"

"I am gay." Blaine said.

"Oh. Yeah me too." Kurt flushed.

"I know." Blaine mumbled.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Blaine quickly said. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but ignored it. "Okay! Here we are!" Blaine led Kurt inside any upstairs. "Well this is my room." He pointed to a door with the number 233 on it. "And here is yours." He knocked on the door straight across from his with the number 234 on it.

"Who is it?" Someone from inside said in a sing-song voice.

"Blaine." Kurt heard a bang, then someone running to the door. The door flew open and a boy with long blonde hair swung his arms around Blaine.

"Blainey-poo!" The boy-Jeff- yelled. Kurt frowned. _Great. He has a boyfriend._

"Jeff!" Blaine yelled/laughed. Jeff let go and smiled, then turned to Kurt.

"Hello. Blaine, who is this?" Jeff asked.

"This is your new room-mate."

"Oooo yay!" Jeff jumped up and down. "Hello...'

"Kurt." Kurt force smiled.

"Kurt. Now I must go look for my boyfriend-that's not a problem is it Kurt, because I am gay and if you dont accecpt that, then we can not be room-mates." Kurt shook his head.

"I am also gay so I don't think that is a problem."

"Oh good. Blaine? Is Nicky-poo in your guys' dorm?"

"Yes he is Jeff." Jeff smiled and took off across the hall and slamed the door shut. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"They better stay off my bed." Blaine grumbled. Kurt laughed. _So maybe he doesn't have a boyfriend._

Kurt's phone beeped in his pocket, and he took it out. "Oh Finn is here."

"Okay well I will help you. Shall we?" Blaine said as he stuck out his arm. Kurt raised his eyebrows but hook his arm in Blaine's anyway.

"We shall."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry short chapter I will try to make the next one longer i promise!**

**Follow My mommies on tumbler! xbleedingblackrosex & silverfox0433 and maybe me? nikki-klaine-is-my-life**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long update...yeah okay so anyway!**

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 3**

On the way to the parking lot, all Blaine could think about is his future with this gorgeous boy beside him. He had only seen bits and pieces of their life together. So, that made it so he knew they would do all those things, but he was still excited to spend whatever else life would bring them along the way. All the romantic moments. All the flirty duets. It was his step brother's-Finn- voice was what brought him out of his trance.

"Hey Kurt...and-?"

"What?- Oh um, yeah...I'm Blaine."

"Oh cool...Hey dude" Finn said as he stuck out his fist.

"Uh, yeah hey." Blaine said as he hesitantly hit his fist against Finn's.

Kurt look awkwardly between the two and said, "Anyway, yeah...Finn? Could you carry some boxes?"

"Oh sure dude." Finn said as he reached for a couple boxes.

"Don't call me dude, Frankenteen." Kurt said with a role of the eyes. He then unhooks his arm from Blaine to grab the rest of the boxes, but Blaine stops him and takes them all.

"Nope, you do not have to carry a thing." Blaine winked at Kurt before setting off towards the Warbler dorm. Kurt huffed and followed him.

oo

Back at Kurt and Jeff's room, boxes sat around the floor, opened, and clothes and other items were scattered. Kurt was currently sitting on the floor, wondering how to organize.

"Why did you bring so many clothes?" Blaine asked once Finn had left.

"Oh, I'm taking every chance I get that I don't have to wear blazer." Kurt said in all seriousness. Blaine just laughed and sat next to him. "Okay so...I should be done in at least an hour. Then we could...maybe get coffee?"

"Of course. We have an on campus coffee shop" Then Blaine gave that smile that drove Kurt crazy. _Why does he have to be so amazing...wait Kurt! you only met him today! Shut up! _He thought. Kurt just sat there and started for a moment then shook his head and focused back on his things.

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine started to walk toward the on campus coffee shop. When they arrived Blaine asked for Kurt's order, then went off to get them while Kurt found a seat. When Blaine came over, he handed Kurt his coffee and half of a cookie he got.

"There you are." Blaine grinned.

"You know, you didn't have to pay for mine."

"I know...but I wanted to." He smiled. "Plus, this is my 'Welcome to Dalton' to you." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully."

"So, lets play a game." Kurt offered.

"What kind of game?"

"Like...a get to know each other game. Or you know what? Never mind. Just tell me about yourself then I'll tell you about me."

"Okay." Blaine started. "I'm 17, and in my Junior year. I'm gay...as you already know, heh." Blaine said with a blush. "I have a younger sister, Karyn, she's 13, and her and Allen are my life." Kurt frowned.

"Allen? Your...boyfriend?" Kurt lowered his gaze.

"What? No! No, Allen is my little brother." Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "Him and Karyn are twins, and he recently found out he is gay. Me and Karyn knew already, but he hadn't really thought about it and he came to me and we discussed it."

"That's sweet of you." Kurt smiled. "Okay so about me. Let me warn you I am very boring."

"Doubt it." Blaine smirked. "Oh yeah, and I also have an older brother, Dylan."

"Okay, so, same as you, I'm 17 and in my Junior year. Also gay of course. You already met Finn so yeah, other then him I have no siblings. I have my dad, Burt, and step-mom, Carol.."

"Where's your mom?" Blaine asked. He saw Kurt lower his gaze and slump his shoulder and panicked.

"She died when I was eight." Kurt said in a whisper.

"Oh my god! Kurt, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" _Shit! I mean I know I saw us visiting her grave. But I didn't think she already passed._

"Blaine, Blaine. It's fine" Kurt reassured. "It would have came up sooner or later." He have a watery smile. Blaine gave him an apologetic look and took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay! So, anyway, I love fashion and to shop. And most of my friends are girls." Kurt smiled.

After a half an hour of telling more about them selves to each other, Kurt and Blaine headed back to their dorm house.

oo

Back at the dorm, Blaine offered to have Kurt in his room for a movie. Kurt agreed , and Blaine forced Nick and Jeff to go to Kurt and Jeff's room. Right in the middle of the movie, Moulin Rouge, Blaine asked Kurt a question that Kurt hoped wouldn't come up again.

"So, I was just wondering if you were ever going to tell me why you transferred." Blaine saw Kurt tense. "I mean, you don't ever have to tell me, I was just wondering."

"No, it's fine...I should." Kurt looked up and scooted as far from Blaine as the bed would let him and grabbed a pillow and squeezed it. "I don't like to be touched while telling this story." He took a deep breathe. "Okay, so every year at school, I got bullied. This year it seemed to get worse each day. All the jocks bullied me, but there was one in particular, David Karofsky, who seem to have set his life goal to make my life hell. Every day would be locker checks and slushy facials." Kurt's hand instantly went to his side, where there was one of many bruises that had not healed yet. "It happened more often as the days went by. And, one day...one day, Karofsky cornered me after Glee practice and dragged me into a closet." Kurt closed his eyes to try to stop the tears. And Blaine was getting madder and madder by the second. "He started saying how I was just a little slut and for the next 10 minutes, I'd be his slut. His hands started to slide down to my pants and finally landed onto my button. He slowly undid it and unzipped them. But then he moved to my shirt and took it off. I was arguing with myself on whether I should scream. I didn't know what he would do to me if I did. I did anyway. And as soon as I let it out he slapped his hand over my mouth and said "If you know what's good for you, you better shut up you little whore." After he let go he went back to my pants, but before he could get any farther, the closet door slammed open, and Puck stood there looking pissed. He yelled at Karofsky to get the fuck off and when Karofsky told him to leave him and the slut alone, Puck grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him out of the closet. As soon as he had him in the hallway, he took him down with one punch. Sam soon came over and said that everyone else already left, then called Dave's dad to come get him. Puck instantly went to my side and comforted me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car, after he helped me put my shirt back on. I was just too shaky to do anything. He drove me to his house and carried me to his room so I could tell him everything that happened. After I told him, he hugged me and told me I had to tell my dad and get out of McKinley. I didn't want to tell my dad because he had just recovered from a heart attack and I didn't want to put anymore stress on him. But, Puck forced me and he drove me to my house where he stayed with me to tell him. We all decided, well _they _all decided, that I indeed needed to get away from McKinley, and Carol found out about this place. All the plans were made and...here I am." By the end, Blaine was pissed. He wanted to go find that guy and punched him ten times harder than that Puck guy did. But, he kept his anger hidden.

"Wow, Kurt. I am so sorry. I officially completely hate that guy's guts."

"You and me both." Blaine moved to give Kurt a hug, but stopped.

"Is this okay?" Kurt nodded, so Blaine enveloped him in his arms. So, sounds like you and this Puck guy are close."

"Yeah, actually, he's coming tomorrow to check on me." Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Can't wait to meet him." Blaine smiled. "If he stood up for you like that, I'm sure I will like him. Hell, I like him already!" Kurt blushed. "Okay, well this movie is already almost over and I kinda don't want to watch the rest because it's sad, so do you want to watch a different one?"

"Sure. Do you like Disney classics?"

"I love them!" I have a lot, so just name one and we will watch it if I have it."

"Hmmmm...what about 'The Lion King 2?"

"Of course!" Blaine got up and put in the movie in.

About 10 minutes later, Jeff knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dean Everette says someone is here to talk to Kurt. Says his name is...Paul Karofsky?" Jeff said. Kurt's eyes widened, and he looked over at Blaine.

**A/N: I just wanted to clarify that Karyn is pronounced 'Ker-in' not like 'Karen' or whatever plus im reposting this to fix the part about Blaine siblings because I was going to change Allen's name and so I erased it then forgot (I got my memory from my tumblr mom-silverfox0433) and I realized that I made it so Blaine asked Kurt AGAIN about why he transferred so I fixed it! (Plus to fix other mistakes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I jus reread my last actual chapter and I realized I didn't have the lines in between parts of the story...sorry lol. But here is chpt 4! even though school starts in 2 weeks and I still have homework but shhhh...**

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 4**

_"Hey, Dean Everette says someone is here to talk to Kurt. Says his name is...Paul Karofsky?" Jeff said. Kurt's eyes widened, and he looked over at Blaine. _

"You don't have to go." Blaine whispered, but Kurt shook his head.

"Is he alone?" Kurt asked Jeff.

"She didn't say anyone was with him so I guess so."

"Okay...I'll go."

"I'll go with you!" Blaine said.

"No Blaine, I don't want to drag you into this."

"You not dragging me in, I'm placing myself there." Blaine smiled at him and laced his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt looked down and smiled.

"Okay, fine." He sighed, then he and Blaine made their way towards the main building. Once there, they spotted Paul right away, and he nodded at them.

"Hello, Um.. may we talk somewhere else?" Paul said. Blaine looked at Kurt and he gave him a hesitant nod. "Thank you very much." They headed towards the Dalton coffee shop and found a seat. Paul cleared his throat before he started to talk. "Kurt-"

"Look, if you are in any way going to offend him, you might as well leave now." Blaine cut him off.

"No, no. Trust me. I just wanted to see if Kurt was alright. As soon as I heard the whole story, it brought me to tears. For one, I couldn't believe my own son would do that to a person. I mean, I knew he had been acting up lately, but I never knew it would go as far as this, But, for two, I felt so bad that this had to happen to such a nice kid like you Kurt. Dave...has been having some issues. I knew there was something going on with him, but I just couldn't figure out what yet. And...I'm am just so terribly sorry for Dave's actions." Kurt gave a half-hearted smile.

"Mr. Karofsky, it wasn't your fault, there is no need for you to apologize."

"And, I just wanted you to know, I gave your father a check that will be covering your tuition here." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Sir, you don't have to do that. That is a lot of money and I don't want you to have to worry about that!"

"Well, your parents should not have to deal with it. I mean, if it wasn't for _my _son, you wouldn't be here. So, anyway, thank you for your time, but I must be going. Once again, I am so sorry."

"It's fine. Goodbye, sir."

"It's Paul." Paul smiled. "Goodbye." A few seconds after he left, Kurt ushered Blaine back to the dorm, and fell into his arms sobbing. Blaine was surprised, but put his arms around him.

"Shhh, why are you sad?"

"N-not sad. H-happy tears." Kurt choked out. "I just c-can't believe he came all this way to t-tell me that, and he is p-paying for my tuition." Blaine smiled.

* * *

A hour later, Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep watching another a movie in Blaine's dorm. Nick and Jeff soon came in and saw them.

"Shh, Nicky, look at them." Jeff whispered. Nick looked over at the bed and smiled. "They are so cute."

"I agree, and do you see the way they look at each other? It's like they are made for each other." Nick whispered back.

"Operation Klaine?"

"Is a go." Nick confirmed, then him and Jeff walked over to Jeff and Kurt's room.

* * *

The next morning found Kurt and still beside each other. It had been a peaceful night, which Kurt didn't get so often.

Kurt started to shift a little and opened his eyes, then he realized he was not in his bed, or even his dorm for that fact. He recounted what happened the day before. There was Finn bringing his stuff, then the movie, then Jeff telling them that Mr. Kar-Paul- was there, and Paul paying the tuition, Kurt crying, and lastly, falling asleep in Blaine's arms to yet another movie. _I could get used to waking up beside him. _Kurt smiled to himself but then frowned. _Shut up Kurt he probably doesn't even like you, you guys are just friends and always will be...you need to get over this little crush and focus on the one person you have lov-liked since the beginning of last year.._ It was then Kurt realized something.

"Shit!" He whispered loudly. Then, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked the time-11:30. "Shit fucking hell!" He tried to get up but he felt arms pulling him back.

"M'no. Don't leave." Blaine mumbled. Kurt laughed at him.

"I have to, Blaine." He finally pulled away from Blaine and ran into his dorm. Once there, he went straight for his closet and yanked out a bunch of clothes. He needed to decide fast on an outfit.

A minute later, a very tired-and adorable- Blaine came in.

"Watcha doing?"

"Puck is going to be here in..." He checked his phone. "About 15 minutes!" He went back to his clothes and pick out one that was suitable for the day. He then went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he was clad in a pair of purple skinny jeans, a white short sleeved button-up shirt with a black vest, and a purple scarf to top it off. Blaine took note in how tight the jeans were, almost as if painted on. He wondered why Kurt wanted to get so dressed up, and he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt had a crush on this guy. Yes, he knew that they would end up being together between the time period of now and senior year seeing as one of his visions was them holding hands in the Dalton halls, but he didn't think he could even wait _that_ long. _What if Kurt starts dating this guy, and I have to sit around and wait to see how we will end up getting together._ Blaine shook the thought away and got up to get dressed quickly to go meet _Puck._

When he was done, him and Kurt walked to the main gate and waited on a bench. Soon after, Puck pulled up and parked in the visitor parking lot. As soon as he exited his car, Kurt ran to him and Puck lifted him up off the ground and spun him around. Kurt squeaked and yelled at him to be put down, and Blaine was getting frustrated.

"Okay, calm down." Puck said with a smile. That same smile that was only thrown Kurt's way, and he loved it.

"So, you're here to 'check' on me because..."

"Because I'm never letting anything happen to you again. I promise." He stuck his pinky out at Kurt. Kurt frowned and looked at his pinky.

"Puck, you can't promi-"

"Hey dude?" Puck looked at Blaine.

"Blaine."

"Blaine, can you excuse us?"

"Uh...ya, sure I'll just go...do something." Blaine sighed, turned, and walked away.

Once he was gone, Puck turned and took Kurt's hands in his own.

"I _promise_ you, Kurt Hummel, that for as long as I'm around, no one will do shit to you." Kurt started to tear up and kept eye contact with Puck. "Kurt, you are so brave and strong, but in my eyes you are so fragile and I just want to keep you safe and... I don't know. I Just..." Puck stopped rambling and slowly leaned in. He let his lips linger right in front of Kurt's for a couple seconds before he finally connected them. Their lips moved slowly together, and Kurt felt amazing. When they pulled apart, Kurt let his tears fall. Puck brought his thumb up to wipe them away. "Kurt? Would you... be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I will be your boyfriend!" Kurt smiled and kissed Puck again, this time it wasn't so chaste.

In the distance, under a willow tree, sat a very sad Blaine.

* * *

"Hey dude?" Puck looked at Blaine.

"Blaine."

"Blaine, can you excuse us?"

"Uh...ya, sure I'll just go...do something." Blaine sighed, turned, and walked away. He walked until he found a willow tree and sat down, just where he could watch Kurt and Puck, but wouldn't be noticed. When he turned, Kurt's hands were in Puck's. A few seconds later, Puck's lips were on Kurt's. Blaine sighed in frustration.

"Great." He said to himself. "Things just got complicated

**A/N: Okay so...Chapter 4! Yay! **

**Follow .com**

**And if...IF...you want to follow me, I changed my tumblr name: .com**

**Love all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 5**

Blaine sighed for what felt like the millionth time since Puck got there. He got up and made his way back to his dorm to watch a Harry Potter movie. It was around 7pm when he heard Kurt and Puck coming down the hall. He look out of the peep hole on his door to see that they stopped in front of Kurt's dorm and they were holding hands.

"Shh, Noah. Some guys may be sleeping!"

"Sorry." He whispered then smiled. Kurt smiled back at him, then kissed him.

"Since it's the weekend, visitor's curfew is at 9:30 and Jeff-my room mate- is out with his boyfriend. So, we have about two and a half hours. What do you wanna do?" Kurt asked, smirking because he had a feeling what they would end up doing.

"Well I don't really think it matters because you and me both know what gonna end up happening." Kurt smirked at him.

"You read my mind." Kurt said as he pulled him into his dorm by the collar.

Blaine walked back to his bed, trying to get the mental image of Kurt and Puck making out in there out of his head. (Well, actually he was trying to imagine it was him instead) So, he just laid back down, and fell asleep watching his movie.

* * *

As soon as they were in the room, Kurt shut and locked the door. Then, Puck grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.

"Hi." Puck smirked.

"H-hi" Kurt said, breathless. Puck then connected their lips. At first it was chaste, but soon enough it was more intense. He slipped his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, asking for access. Kurt granted his wish, and was pushed against the door.

"Bbb-" Kurt was about to moan, bun then stopped as he realized he was about to say Blaine's name. _What the hell is wrong with me? Kurt! You have like Noah for more than a year now!_ Kurt shook the thought and pulled away from Puck. "I think we need to cool down, do you want to watch a movie?"

"I guess I agree. I don't want to, but I agree." Kurt smiled at him. "And sure, we can watch a movie." Kurt kissed him one more time, then went to put in a movie.

About two hours later, after their movie was done, Kurt walked Puck to his car, kissed him goodnight, and watched him drive away. He sighed happily and walked back toward the dorm. But then he stopped and headed a different way. He walked until he found a bench, which happened to be under a willow tree. He took a seat, and sighed. He just needed a minute to get his head clear of any romantically involved thoughts of Blaine.

"You're with Noah, Kurt." He said to himself. "You like Noah. Not Blaine. Noah." With one last sigh, he got up and went back to the dorm. As soon as he got there, he knocked on Blaine's door. Blaine opened the door after a couple seconds and forced smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Kurt smiled apologetically. "Sorry for totally ditching you."

"Oh it's fine." Blaine lied. "I know you wanted to spend time with Puck... So, you two are..?"

"Dating? Yes. I never really thought it would ever happen you know?"

"Ya, I know what you mean." _Not really I know that we're getting together. _Blaine smirked, and Kurt looked at him weird.

"Okay, so anyway, can we hang out now?"

"Yeah, sure! I was just about to put in a movie. The Sound of Music."

"Oh my gosh! I just love that movie!" Kurt smiled, walked over to the bed, and sat down.

They soon fell asleep on Blaine's bed, only this time, not cuddling.

* * *

The next day, Kurt went to Warbler practice with Blaine. When they arrived, everyone else was already there. Blaine led Kurt over to an empty couch and made him sit.

"Well hello, Kurt." Wes said with a big smile. "Are you interested in joining?"

"Oh, well, yes, but I don't have anything prepared..."

"Why don't we sing Perfect? We sing it in our dorms all the time." Blaine whispered to him.

"Oh, um, sure."

"Wes? May I sing with Kurt in his audition?" Blaine asked with puppy dog eyes. Wes sighed.

"Whatever, Blaine. I hate those eyes of yours." Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

Kurt and Blaine went to the middle of the room.

Kurt

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "No way it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessin'

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around

Blaine & Kurt

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You are perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line, and we try try try

But we try too hard, and it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Strange ourselves, and we do it all the time

Why do we do that?

Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeah, ohh...

Oh pretty, pretty please

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You are perfect to me

All the Warblers clapped loudly. Some even stood. Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but all in favor of adding Kurt to the Warblers?" Every single hand shot up. "Jeff, Nick, and Blaine! One hand!" Said Warblers smiled and lowered their second hands. "Okay! Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt!"

"Thank you so much!" Kurt said as Blaine pulled him back over to the couch. Right when Wes was about to speak again, a boy came through the door. He had brown hair, and wore a cocky smirk. Blaine had never seen him before, so he assumed he was new.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian Smythe, just transferred."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you want to join?"

"Well, assuming I'm here in the middle of your practice, yes, I want to join." Wes narrowed his eyes at his rude remark.

"Then go ahead." He said with a less cheerful tone and gestured to the center of the room.

As Sebastian walked over, he caught Blaine's eye, and raised him eyebrows. His surprised expression soon turned back to that smirk and he winked at Blaine.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

Sebastian was staring at Blaine the whole time. His eyes never leaving the short warbler.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

Kurt noticed the wink and the staring and was getting slightly jealous.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

When the song ended, everyone clapped, not as loudly as they did for Kurt and Blaine, but, nevertheless, clapped. And when Wes asked for his joining, everyone's hands went up.

"Okay, welcome to the Warblers Sebastian." Sebastian smirked and sat down right beside Blaine. He looked over at him and smirked. Then, he winked and looked back at the counsel as they started talking about sectionals.

* * *

Once Warbler practice was over, Sebastian walked up to Blaine.

"Hey there sexy." He said. "What do you say about you, me, and tomorrow night?"

"Uh..."

"Don't worry you don't have to answer me now. Just think about it." Sebastian said as he trailed his finger down Blaine's chest. Then, he leaned his to whisper in his ear. "My room number is 238." He backed up and winked, then walked out the door. Blaine just stood there, mouth agape. He blink once, then shook his head and turned to Kurt who was staring at Sebastian with a odd face. _Is he jealous?_

"I'm going to go to my room to do homework, I'll probably just go to sleep after that." Kurt frowned.

"Okay. Boo. Now I'm going to be bored." Blaine smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt pouted. Blaine laughed and walked back to his dorm. Once he got there, he finished the rest of the homework that he had, got dressed, and laid down on his bed. Right when he was about to fall asleep, he realized something and his eyebrows knitted together.

"I never had a vision of my future relationship with Sebastian."

* * *

**I noticed that the url's did not pop up. Boo**

**My inspiration for this story; tumblr: xbleedingblackrosex**

**Me: avpm-malfoy-potter**

**review please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 6**

The next day, Blaine woke up at 7am, showered, and got dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, to his surprise, He found Nick up and getting dressed.

"Nick Duval? Up at seven? Is it Christmas already?"

"Shut up." Nick said, his smile giving away his attempt glare. "Me and Jeff are going out for the day. It's our six month anniversary."

"Awwwwwwwww! My little boys are growing up!" Blaine teased.

"I don't know who you're calling little, you're like two feet tall, hobbit."

"Shut up!" Blaine yelled, then threw a pillow at him. Nick laughed and threw the pillow back. "Well, I will be going now." Blaine said as he walked out the door. He knocked on Kurt's door and waited patiently.

"Come innnn!" Jeff yelled. Blaine opened the door and saw Jeff at Kurt's vanity messing with his hair. "Hello Blainey-poo!"

"Where's Kurt?" Jeff pointed to the bathroom door. "Thanks, and Nick is ready." Jeff smiled really big.

"Okay!" He said as he got up and shot out of the room. Blaine smiled at how in love they acted. Then, he heard Kurt start singing from the bathroom.

Hold me

Pull me just a little bit closer

I don't want to lose this moment

You're love has covered me

And now I can't get over You

I can't get over You

I can't get over You

I just can't get over You

I can't get over You

Raised an eyebrow, but shook away any thoughts of Kurt singing about him, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jeff?" Kurt asked

"Nope."

"Oh! Uh, Blaine. Um, hold on." _I hope he didn't hear me. _"I'll be right out." He quickly got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, then he realized he had no clothes in there with him. "Shit." He whispered. "Uh, is it okay if I come out there? I have no clothes but I have a towel wrapped around me."

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course." The door slowly opened, and Kurt walked out. Blaine's mouth dropped, and he couldn't help but stare. He watched as a drip of water ran from Kurt's chest to the towel that hung low on his waist.

"Like what you see?" Kurt smirked. Blaine looked up, shocked.

"Oh! Uh, I- um...I'm- g-going to shut up now." Kurt started laughing and picked his clothes up off his bed, then made his way back into the bathroom. After about ten minutes, he came out of the bathroom fully dressed this time- much to Blaine's dismay- and sat on his bed.

"So, did you actually want something? Or did you just want to hang out?"

"Well, I am actually suppose to go to my parents today. Dylan is visiting from college, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet them?"

"Oh, I don't want to burden on your family time."

"Don't be silly, Kurt. You are like, my best friend. I know we haven't really known each other for that long, but I feel like you are one of the few people who I can _really _trust. And I really want you to meet my family." Blaine gave him his signature puppy eyes. "Pretty please?" Kurt snorted.

"Yes, Blaine. I will go with you to meet your family." Kurt rolled his eyes, while smiling.

"Yay!" Blaine yelled, and hugged Kurt. "Okay, so, are you ready to go now? Or do you need to do anything first?"

"No, no. We can leave now. How far away do they live?"

"They live here in Westerville. It's only like, fifth teen minutes away."

"Alrighty. Let's go." They walked out to Blaine's car and went on their way.

When they were on the road, the song that Kurt was sing in the shower came on. Blaine grinned and turned up the radio.

Hold me

Pull me just a little bit closer

I don't want to lose this moment

You're love has covered me

And now I can't get over You

Blaine looked over at Kurt, to see his eyes wide and his face a dark shade of red. He started laughing.

"I love this song!" Kurt glared at him, but he just smiled in return.

* * *

As soon as they pulled into Blaine's driveway, a girl with long curly hair busted through the front door.

"Blainers!" She yelled before jumping on him.

"Kar! Jeez, you act like you haven't seen me in years!" She laughed and looked over at Kurt.

"So, this your boyfriend?" She wagged her eyebrows at him.

"Oh my god, Kar! No! He's not my boyfriend!" He sighed. "This is Kurt."

"Kurt?" Her face immediately lit up. "Oh! Mom told me about your-"

"Okay! Time to go inside!" Kurt looked at him suspiciously, but followed him inside. As soon as the closed the door, a woman with the same hair as Karyn, and eyes like Blaine appeared.

"Hello boys!" She pulled them both into a hug.

"Hello, maam."

"Oh don't be silly, Hon! It's Elsie!" He smiled at her and nodded. "Dylan! Allen! Blaine is here!" Soon after, a boy identical to Karyn, and a boy with light hair came down the stairs. "Boys, this is Kurt." The two looked at him, then looked at each other and smiled.

"Well hello, Kurt." Dylan said as he pulled him into a hug. Kurt was surprised, but quickly returned the hug.

"Hi." Allen smiled shyly.

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you all."

"Likewise. Well, lunch is on the table if anyone's hungry, and Stephen will be home before dinner."

"Starving!" Blaine, Dylan, and Karyn said at the same time. Allen rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Kurt smiled. He kind of reminded him of himself

"Karyn? Take Kurt to the kitchen, I have to talk to mom."

"Okay!" She said as she grabbed Kurt's hand. Dylan followed after them to set the table.

* * *

Karyn took Kurt's hand and took him into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair for him to sit in, and gave him a drink.

"So, do you like Blaine?" Kurt choked on his water.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you?"

"Uhhh..."

"Oh come on! I won't tell him! I promise!" she smirked.

"Well, I did, but I'm trying to get over it because he would never like _me._"

"Oh, I wouldn't assume that."

"And why not?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Just trust me." Kurt nodded, but wasn't convinced. Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see that Puck texted him.

* * *

Puck sat down in his room an texted his boyfriend.

_Would you go on a date with me to Breadsticks tonight? I haven't really seen you all that much and I miss you:( -N_

Kurt brought out something in him. It was like Kurt was the only one who could make Puck's sweet and nice side come out. He quickly got a reply.

_I'm sorry:( I can't, I'm at Blaine's for the day meeting his family. -K_

Puck frowned. _Meeting his family? _He shrugged it off and replied.

_Oh:( Okay, maybe tomorrow? -N_

_Yeah! Pick me up at 8? -K_

_Of course! :D -N_

* * *

"What on your mind, Hon?"

"Well, yesterday, I met a boy. He is a new Warbler and his name is Sebastian. Well, he hit on me, and then walked away before I even got to answer him, but, at the moment, I didn't really think about something. When we met, I didn't have a vision. Why?" A smile spread across Elsie's face.

"You met Kurt."

"Wh-what?"

"You met Kurt." She repeated. "The love of your life. Hon, when you meet the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with, the vision goes away. Disappears forever. It happened when I met your dad." She beamed at her son. Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt, who was sitting at the kitchen table. Kurt looked at him, blushed, and turned back to Karyn, who was telling him something. Elsie looked between the two and smiled again.

"I know we haven't known each other for long, but I already feel that connection, you know? Like ever time he's near, I feel happier. Well, unless his boyfriends with him."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, they just got together not too long ago."

"That's...awkward."

"Kinda, but anyway, let's go eat, I'm hungry." Elsie chuckled as her and followed him into the kitchen. They all grabbed a plate of pizza-Kurt regretfully-and sat down. Blaine saw the looked Kurt had on his face. "Kurt? Would you like a salad instead?" He grinned.

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine with this." Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile and started eating. Kurt took a bite and made a face. Blaine saw this and snorted, and he kicked him.

"Ow!" Blaine yelled. This time was Kurt's turn to snort. Blaine glared playfully at him, and Kurt just gave him an innocent smile in return.

Elsie watched the two with a smile. Blaine had finally found someone who he could bond with, and it was nice to see him so happy.

* * *

After lunch, Kurt and Blaine went downstairs to watch a movie. They both agreed on Sweeny Todd and got comfortable.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow? Blaine asked.

"Well, nothing that I know of during the day, but Noah's picking me up at 8 to go to breadsticks." Blaine's expression faded a little.

"Well that's cool." He lied.

"Yeah, but we could maybe go to lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!" Blaine smiled and turned back to the tv.

* * *

It was currently 2 o'clock, and Elsie asked Kurt and Blaine to run to the store to get supplies for dinner. Kurt was happy to help, and Blaine as happy that Kurt was. They ended up bringing Karyn and Allen along. They walked out the door and walked to the car.

"Hey Blaine? What have you and Kurt been doing downstairs all this time?" Kurt blushed hard. She smirked at Blaine and he glared back.

"Shut up, Karyn!" She kept smirking.

"What? We all know you are like ob- Ah fuck!" She yelled as Blaine pushed her into one of the yard sprinklers.

"Karyn! Language!" Elise yelled from the house.

"Sorry, Ma!" She turned to Blaine. "Damn you, Blaine" He just laughed at her and got into the car. "You better wait for me because now I have to go change." She turned and stomped off.

"Blaine your terrible!" Kurt said. "I would have hit you if you did that to me!" Blaine laughed again.

"What? She wouldn't shut up." Blaine defended. Kurt just shook his head and waited for Karyn to get back out.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Kurt and Blaine got ready to leave. Kurt really did enjoy meeting Blaine's family. Once his dad got there, he found that he liked him a lot. As for his mother, she was practically adding him to the family, and Kurt loved it. Karyn ran over to Kurt and hugged him really hard.

"Come back soon! We should go shopping sometime, yeah?" She looked over at Blaine before adding, "without him."

"Oh thanks, Sis. Love you too."

"I know." She smirked at him. "Anyways, would you, Kurt?" She gave him puppy dog eyes that looked a lot like Blaine's.

"Of course! I would love to." He smiled at her and she beamed.

"Okay, well, we should probably start heading back." Blaine said.

"Okay, Hon." She smiled at them. "Behave."

"Always." Blaine laughed.

"Bye, Son. Bye Kurt." Stephen smiled at them both.

"Bye Mr. Anderson." He gave Kurt a look and Kurt corrected himself. "Stephen." He smiled nervously. "Bye Karyn, Allen, and Dylan."

"Bye!" The three chorused. Kurt and Blaine walked out the door and got into the car, making their way to Dalton to watch yet another movie and head to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry. For the long update. I just wanted to get this chapter in because their date is in the next chapter and I just wanted to get to that.**

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 7**

The next morning, Kurt got a text from Noah.

_Hey, Babe;) Good morning. I know we have a date at 8, but I just can't wait! Any chance I could come up there and hang out until then?-N_

Kurt smiled to himself and typed out a reply.

_Me and Blaine are suppose to get lunch at 12, but I would love it if you could come:) I'm sure Blaine won't mind. -K_

_I'll be there by 11! -N_

_Can't wait!;) -K_

Kurt sighed happily, and fell back on his bed. He really thinks that he loves Puck. He is so sweet and cares for him so much. It's just that Blaine is right there beside Puck, stuck in his own special place in Kurt's heart. There was no denying it. No way to forget it either. He sighed and got up, heading to bathroom to do his hair and skin routine before Puck got there. He was going to enjoy his time with Puck and nothing would stop him. Hopefully.

* * *

Puck got into his car around nine, and started the two hour drive to Dalton. On the way, he couldn't help but think about how close Kurt and Blaine were. It was almost like Kurt and Blaine were way closer than Kurt and himself. He couldn't help that nagging feeling that Blaine could be so much better for Kurt than himself. He loved Kurt, he really did, but maybe he just loves Blaine more? And there was no doubt that Blaine felt more for Kurt than friendship. _I guess I'll just have to see the way they act, and really pay attention._ He sighed and continued his drive.

* * *

At eleven, Kurt made his way to the visitors' parking lot. He waited on a bench for Puck to arrive, and after about two minutes, he pulled in. Kurt smiled and made his way to the car. Puck got out and smiled at Kurt, giving his a chaste kiss.

Kurt smiled through the kiss. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." Puck replied. They separated and Kurt blushed.

"Do you want to go back to my dorm? Jeff's out with Nick." Kurt smirked. Puck raised his eyebrows and smiled. Gesturing for Kurt to get on his back. Kurt laughed and hopped on. They headed back, and Kurt unlocked the door, grabbing Puck by the hand. As soon as they were inside, Kurt pulled Puck by neck into a deep kiss not wasting a minute to do anything else. Puck was surprised, but quickly responded. They ended up having Kurt hovering over top of Puck on Kurt's bed. They both had full blown erections now, and Kurt, getting a sudden burst of courage, grinded down into him. Puck moaned and broke the kiss, moving to Kurt neck, sucking and nipping at one spot, certain to leave a mark. It was Kurt's turn to moan, and he grinded down once more. "I love you." Kurt suddenly said. He realized what he had said, and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" He said, pulling away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't- I mean- it's too soon isn't it? I-" Puck cut him off with another kiss.

"Kurt, it's okay." He smiled. "I- I love you too."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I really do." Kurt smiled as his eyes started to water. Puck wiped away a tear that fell and kissed him again. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it was 11:15. "We should probably go." Kurt looked over to the clock seeing the time.

"Yeah, I suppose" Kurt walked over to his vanity to fix his hair. He saw the mark left by Puck on his neck and screeched. "Noah! Are you crazy! You are so lucky I can wear a scarf or you would be so dead!" Puck laughed as Kurt searched frantically for a scarf to match his outfit.

When he found one, they walked hand-in-hand to Blaine's door, and Kurt knocked.

* * *

Blaine smiled as he heard a knock at the door. _Eep! Kurt's here! _He mentally scolded himself for acting like a school girl and opened the door with a smile. His smile soon faded at the sight of Puck.

"Hi, sorry for not telling you, but Puck's tagging along. That okay, right?"

_No. _"Yeah, of course!" He said, forcing himself to smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Kurt linked his free arm with Blaine's. Puck looked over quickly at this, and looked forward, expression faltered.

* * *

They ordered their coffee and sat at booth (not where Kurt and Blaine usually sat). Kurt and Puck sat together, and Blaine sat across from Kurt. There were napkins in the middle of the table and Kurt and Blaine reached for them at the same. Their hand brushed against each other, and they both blushed, retracting their hands. Kurt picked up his cup taking a sip while looking at the table smiling. Puck saw Kurt's expression and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Kurt glanced at him and smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. Blaine sigh, taking a sip of his medium drip.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Yes, but you can't watch me get ready. It's a secret." Kurt smirked, thinking about how Puck will react to his outfit.

"Oh really?"

"Yup!" Kurt said, popping the 'p'. Blaine sighed.

"So, tonight, we are going to Breadsticks, then a movie (your choice), and I have a surprise for the last part part and- Kurt?" Puck said glancing over at him. Kurt and Blaine were currently staring into each other's eyes, neither even noticing the other (Like they were lost in their own world). They both wore a smile, just sitting there. "Kurt? Were you even listening." Puck asked, shaking him gently.

"Huh?!" Kurt asked, startled. "Sorry, what?" Puck sighed, looking at the table with a sad expression.

"Nothing, it's not that important I guess." _  
_

Blaine was still staring at Kurt, but then something else caught his eye. Kurt's scarf was hanging down a little bit, and Blaine could see the Purplish-blue mark on his neck. He frowned and looked down at the table.

_I don't know if I can do this any longer. _Both Blaine and Puck thought.

**Sorry again**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 8**

The three made their way back to the dorms, in the same position they were in when they left, and Kurt rushed into his bathroom. He had already set out his clothes, and he had to redo his hair. He started getting dressed, having layed out a button up, long sleeved purple shirt , and white (really tight) skinny jeans, accompanied by a white and purple scarf. After he was fully dressed, he washed and blow-dried his hair. Making sure puck was out of the room (telling him that Wes and David were holding a video game competition in their room) he went out and sat at his vanity. He brushed through his hair, and styled it to perfection. Finally, he sprayed a light cologne on his self and made his way outside.

Once outside, he set Puck a text, telling him that he was sitting at the bench right outside, under the willow tree.

* * *

Puck got a text from his boyfriend, telling him he was outside on a bench under a willow tree. He smiled, excused himself, and made his way outside. Once he got there, his eyes caught Kurt's. He looked so gorgeous. Puck wasn't usually a sappy person, but gosh, he really looked amazing. That's why this was so hard. He really loved Kurt, like, really. And to watch Kurt fall in love with someone else was hard. But, he wasn't going to do anything yet. He just had to be one hundred percent sure, because he was _not _ready to let this one go.

Kurt smiled at him, getting up from the bench. They both walked over to each other, and Puck hugged him, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. (That was like a thing for them.)

"You look so beautiful." Kurt blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thank you."

* * *

They arrived at Breadsticks, and were seated. After they both ordered, they started talking about anything and everything. But Kurt mostly had one subject to talk about.

"So what are you doing after our date?"

"Oh, me and Blaine are having a movie night. We are watching 'The Notebook'. Blaine says he loves it because it's so romantic, and he loves romanticy things. I agree." Puck tried his best to smile, as this was the one billionth time Kurt has brought up Blaine. And every time he talked about him, his eyes lit up with what looked like excitement mixed with dread in a way.

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah, it's so amazing having someone like Blaine around. He is always so joyful. I just lo- I mean l-like ..like him. I mean! I like that about him." Puck got a sad expression and looked down at the table. Kurt saw this and knew he would not be able to stop the tears that were building up in his eyes. What was he doing? Was he really sitting here hurting Puck like this? He needed to get away for a second and have a much needed talk with someone. "Um, excuse me for a second. I'll be back in a minute." He grabbed his phone and headed to the door. The cold air hit him, and he walked to the side of the building, sitting on a near-by bench, letting out a choked sob. He dialed the number of someone that he had known by heart for a while, someone who he really needed.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes?" Kurt whispered in a broken voice.

"Boo? What's wrong?" Her voice laced with concern.

"I- it's- just...ugh!" Kurt sighed and took a breath. "IreallyloveNoahbutBlainetooI thinkandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" He let out all at once.

"Boo, I don't know what to tell you there. You just gotta do what your heart tells you. Okay, so, you've had a crush on Puck for a long time now. And you haven't know Blaine for that long. However, it doesn't matter the time length, it matter what feels stronger."

"I- I love Noah. So much. I really just want to forget all my feelings for Blaine and see what the future holds for me and Puck. It's just...not that easy."

"I love you, boo. You know that, but you gotta fly this one solo. It sounds like what you have with Puckerman is special, and I don't think you should give up something that is so good for you. Call me later, we need to schedule a girl night. You, me, and Rach, kay?"

Kurt sniffed and smiled. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye, babe."

"See ya, baby."

* * *

Puck heard the whole thing. All the way from 'Mercedes?' to 'Bye, baby.' He knew it, he just didn't want to admit it. As soon as Kurt hung up the phone, he hurried back to the table, trying to look as casual as possible. Kurt walked back to the table, smiling, looking kind of more confidant.

* * *

After their date, they took a walk through a local park. They were walking on a side walk, street lights illuminating their way. Their hands were swinging back and forth between them, and they both held a small smile. It was times like this when they both really enjoyed just silence. It almost erased Blaine from both their heads. Almost.

Suddenly Kurt stooped, causing Puck some confusion. He grabbed Puck's other hand and held them in between the two.

"Noah, I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been so off for a while. I've just been thinking about...things." He kissed him and smiled. Puck smiled back and just nodded.

"It's fine, Kurt really. But, I should go ahead and get you back before your curfew." Kurt's expression falter but got excited at the same time. Puck wondered why, but then he remembered that Kurt and Blaine were due to watch a movie.

* * *

The next day, Puck came over again. It was currently 5pm, and he, Kurt, and Blaine were sitting in the campus coffee shop when Kurt got a call. Kurt picked it up, seeing an unknown number, and answered with a "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes?" Kurt said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your father, Burt Hummel, is currently in the hospital. He has had a severe heart attack early this morning around 9, and was rushed here as soon as possible. His wife informed me to call you, for she was not in any shape to do so. So if you could come to the Lima City Hospital as-"

Kurt dropped the phone. Tears formed in his eyes and he wore a terrified look. He suddenly broke out of his shock and grabbed his keys and phone off the table, and made a break for the door, running as fast as his legs would let him. He could hear the faint yelling of Puck and Blaine, but he was to scared to care. His ears were pounded and it felt like he could get sick at any moment. The tears in his eyes were long gone, spilling over his cheeks by the bucket. _No no no. This can't be happening. _He kept repeating to himself. He ran until he reached his car, starting it and taking off. Once he rached the hospital, he parked his car, sending a quick text to Blaine.

_Im at the Lima City Hoispital. No tiume to explaon, just pleade come. Tell Noah! -K_

He didn't care to fix his errors, he could barely see as it is from his tears. He quickly locked his car an ran to the entrance. He came to a desk, telling the lady his name, and she gave him a room number. He took off in the direction the girl pointed to. He got to the waiting room, and was met by Carol. He could see (barely) that she had been crying too. They meet each other half way in a hug.

"He hasn't woken up yet." She whispered, brokenly, in his ear.

* * *

Blaine and Puck were sitting on a bench in the parking lot where Kurt took off. They had been talking the whole time, and Blaine came to realize that he really couldn't hate Puck. Even though he wanted to, he was just to nice to hate. Both wore overly concerned expressions, not knowing where he had gone off to. It scared them that after that phone call, Kurt just went into shock and left. Just then, Blaine's phone buzzed.

_Im at the Lima City Hoispital. No tiume to explaon, just pleade come. Tell Noah! -K_

Blaine's eyes widened and he quickly showed his phone to Puck, grabbed his wrist, and ran to his car. They both got in and left, speeding to the hospital.

* * *

_This has to be a nightmare. It just has to. I already lost my mom. If I lose my dad, I don't know what I'll do. No, stop. Don't think like that Kurt, stay positive. _Kurt thought to himself. After about ten minutes, Blaine and Puck were rushing in. They saw Kurt sitting in the chair, looking so defeated. Kurt got up slowly, and Puck was expecting him to fall in his arms. But, instead he walked straight into Blaine's. He didn't even think about, just went. It hurt, Puck had to admit, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that Kurt was in pain, and needed comfort. Carol informed the boys on what was happening. Blaine, Puck, and Kurt sat on the couch, and Carol sat in the chair next them. Kurt and Puck were cuddled together, but Kurt's right hand held tight to Blaine's wrist, as if he just needed his touch to stay alive, which he kind of did (or it felt like it anyway). A doctor came out of the room, looking down at a clip board.

"Hummel?"

They all stood up.

**aaaaand a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. :( my bad. the next chapter I have had in mind for a while soo...I shall try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 9**

_"Hummel?"_

_They all stood._

Carol walked forward, toward the doctor.

"Yes?"

"Your husband is in a coma. We don't now exactly when he will wake up. It could take days, even weeks. We are not one hundred percent certain."

"Can we see him." Kurt said in a small voice.

"You may. But only his family." Kurt let go of both Puck and Blaine, and walked towards the room. He opened the door, breathing in deep

* * *

"You love Kurt." It wasn't a question.

"Wh-what?!" Blaine stuttered. Puck turned to him. Not with anger, but with...pain?

"I know you do, Blaine."

"I-I.."

"I just love him so much. I just can't give him up." Blaine could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Puck, I-I'm not asking you to."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I mean, I just love him _so _much."

"I know. And I'm not trying to end that between you two."

"Th-thanks, Blaine." He said gratefully, then-surprisingly-hugged him.

* * *

Kurt walked in and took his dad's hand.

"Please wake up dad. I need you." He repeatedly whispered to himself. Carol walked in and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"He's strong, honey. He'll get through this. _We'll _get through this." She walked over to him and hugged him. "It will all be okay again soon enough."

"You can't promise me that." Kurt replied in a broken whisper.

"Maybe I can't _promise, _but if we have enough hope, I believe it will happen."

"I can't lose him, Carol. I just can't. He's my world. I can't lose him too."

"You won't." She quietly said. Kurt buried his face into Carol's chest and silently cried.

-two weeks later-

_Kurt was sitting at Burt's hospital bed. He had been there everyday for the past two weeks. He was trying all sorts of things. Reading. Singing. Talking. Yet, his father still wouldn't wake. It was about two and a half hours later when a nurse came in and told him that visiting hours were over. He sighed and exiting the room, with one last look at his motionless father. He got into his car and drove home._

_The next day, he couldn't make it to the hospital. He had school, and after that he had Glee (which he couldn't miss _again_) and after that, it would be too late to visit. It was that night when he got a phone call. _

_Unknown number._

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Kurt Hummel?"_

_"Yes, can I help you?"_

_"Yes. it's about your father-"_

_"Is he okay? Did he wake up?! What happened."_

_"I'm very sorry to inform you that your father has passed-" Kurt dropped the phone._

_'No no no. This can't be.' He thought to himself. He ran upstairs to find Carol. When he reached the kitchen, Carol was sitting at the table with her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. And that was it. Kurt broke down. He fell to the floor screaming. Every word in the book flew out of his mouth. He finally stood when he got the strength, and grabbed the car keys. Running out to the car, the tears were still pouring. Once in, he slammed the door and started the car. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he didn't care. His life was over. His mom had gone when he was eight, and here he is, almost ten years later, losing his dad. It was the end. There was nothing left to hope for. He drove and drove until one little mistake stopped everything. He only saw the truck coming at the last minute until CRA-_

"Kurt! Kurt." Finn violently shook his trembling brother. "Please Kurt!" Kurt gasped and his eyes shot open. He was shaking extremely hard, and he couldn't tell whether his face was soaked from tears or sweat. Probably both. He looked up at Finn, and flew into his arms, crying simultaneously. Finn held him tight and let his own tears fall. He had never seen Kurt like this, and it broke his heart.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay."

"H-he was d-dead, Finn. I th-thought I l-lost him." Kurt cried over and over.

"He's not. It's okay. He is still here. He won't go, Kurt. I just know it." They sat for a long time before Kurt finally calmed down. "I'm gonna go get you some water.

"No! D-don't leave!"

"Okay okay, I won't." Finn said, before texting the one person he knew for a fact could help Kurt. A minute or two passed before Finn's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How is he? Is he okay?"

"Here he is." Finn said before holding the phone to Kurt's ear."

"Kurt?"

"B-Blaine?"

"Oh my god, Kurt! What's wrong? Are you okay?!"

"I-I had the worst nightmare ever Blaine. The hospital called m-me and said that he p-passed. He left and I had nothing left! I got into the car and drove, and Finn woke me right when I crashed the c-car." Tears were falling from his eyes again.

"I'm gonna get you some water, now." Finn whispered, and slowly tried to get up. Kurt let him this time.

"It's all okay now Kurt. Your safe. He's safe. Everything's okay. He'll wake up. He will."

"It's funny how everyone keeps promising that." Kurt muttered.

"Because it's true." They talked for a couple more hours. Finn had brought him his water, and then left him to talk to Blaine. around 4:30am, Kurt finally fell back to sleep. Luckily, he did not have any more dreams. That night.

* * *

The next day, he sat, with Blaine, in his dad's hospital room. He held his hand while retelling his dream to his unconscious parent.

"It was so horrible dad. You can't leave me. Not now. I can't lose you too. Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." A groggy, unlively sounding voice whispered. Kurt looked up with wide eyes to see his father-barely-looking at him. His eyes were droopy but he held and attempt smile.

"D-dad?!" Burt nodded at his son, and Kurt threw his arms around him. Blaine watched them with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Thank God, thank God, thank God!" Kurt yelled.

"I'll get a nurse." Blaine said, and rushed out of the room.

"I thought I lost you forever!" Kurt sobbed.

"I could never leave you, Kurt. Not now. Not anytime soon."

"I love you, dad."

"Love you too, kid." Soon, Blaine returned, followed by a nurse. She started describing what was going to happen from there, but Kurt spaced out. He kept thinking about how everything was okay now. Everything would be alright. Hopefully.

Carol soon entered the room, giving a relieved sigh once she laid eyes on her husband. She ran to him, kissing all over his face.

"Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again." She punctuated every word with a kiss. Burt chuckled a bit.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. It's all okay now. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She smiled and pulled Kurt (who was beside her crying) into a big hug.

"I told you so." She whispered in his ear, and he buried his face into his step-mother while she hugged him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: Short. I know. Sorry. I just wanted to get it up fast because it's been so long. And I was really tired while writing this, so sorry if it sucks. Butttt...I've had the next chapter planned out forever! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Gifting Curse: Chapter 10**

Kurt spent the rest of that week at the hospital taking care of his father. Once he was informed that he could take him home, he jumped at the opportunity. He made sure that his dad moved as less as possible. Kurt was thrilled to have his dad back home. Burt, however, was not having the same feeling."

"Kurrrrrtttttttt! Can I please just have one piece of the pie you made Finn?" The bed ridden man pleaded.

"No, dad. You need to be on a specific diet for your heart!"

"Screw my heart! I'm craving pie!"

"Too bad."

"I hate everything." Burt grumbled. Kurt chuckled at him. After he made sure his dad was fine, he called Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey, Blaine. Do you maybe wanna come over and watch some movies? I'm bored!" Kurt whined. Blaine chuckled at him.

"Sure. I'm at Wes' house right now, so I'll be there in like thirty minutes?"

"Alrighty." Kurt cheerfully said. He hung up and went upstairs to freshen up.

As promised, around thirty minutes later brought his best friend to his door.

"Hey bestest friend." Blaine greeted. Kurt laughed and let him in. They put in a movie (The Notebook) and sat on the couch. Kurt tried to cuddle, and Blaine was going to oblige, but then remembered back to his and Puck's conversation at the hospital. He really didn't want to draw them apart, so he settled for smiling at Kurt, and leaning against the arm of the couch. Kurt looked at him with disappointment and a little hurt. Blaine didn't notice though.

* * *

Puck walked up his boyfriend's driveway with a bouquet of flowers. He was planning on surprising him with a date to a fancy restaurant outside of Lima. Once at the door, he lifted his fist to knock, but stopped when something inside the door window caught his eye. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch. It looked as though Kurt were trying to move in closer to cuddle, and for a second Blaine was going to, but then stopped. He seemed to be thinking of something, then leaned away toward the arm of the couch. _Was he doing that because of me? Because of the talk we had?_ He was about to knock again, until he saw the expression on Kurt's face. He was staring at Blaine with a hurt expression. Blaine didn't seem to notice, but Kurt just staring at him his face longing and disappointed. Puck sighed defeatedly. He couldn't keep this up. It was time to give up. If he truly loved Kurt, he needed to do this.

* * *

Kurt sighed and finally looked away from Blaine. Why was Blaine all the sudden doing this? Did he do something wrong? He couldn't even concentrate on the rest of the movie.

Blaine really did not want to act like this. He really really didn't. But, he couldn't do this to Puck. Kurt meant everything to Puck, and Blaine didn't want to be, in any way, the reason they broke up. Sure, he knew that they would eventually, but that didn't mean it had to happen now, and not because he wants it to. He sighed and tried to concentrate on the movie, but it wasn't really working.

Kurt's phone vibrated beside him, showing a new text from Puck.

_Hey, can you meet me in the park tomorrow around noon? -N_

_Sure. What for? -K_

_Just, please be there. We have to talk. -N_

We have to talk. Just those words made Kurt worry.

_Oh. Okay. -K_

_Thanks. -N_

He stared at his phone for a while before he set it down and looked back up at the movie.

* * *

Puck sent the last message with a shaky sigh. He then dialed the number of someone who he met at Dalton the day he went to check on Kurt.

* * *

Nick's phone started ringing while he and Jeff were sitting on his couch at his house.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nick? It's Puck. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Nick looked over at Jeff, who mouthed 'who is it?' Nick mouthed back 'Puck', and Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. So, um...I don't even know where to begin. But, do know anything about how Kurt and Blaine feel about each other?"

"I...uhh.."

"You have to know. Anyone would from the way they look at each other. So, could you maybe make sure Blaine is at your house tomorrow by noon. I can't keep Kurt and him from being together. It hurts me, but I want what's best for Kurt. He needs Blaine more than me." Nick widen his eyes and looked at Jeff.

"Um, yeah. Of course. Whatever you want." He smiled in spite of feeling really bad for Puckerman. "So, tomorrow by noon? Done."

"Thank you. I'll text you when I'm done talking to Kurt, and then I want you to call him saying where Blaine is. And if he asks how you know you're looking for him...just wing it." Nick nodded.

"Will do. I'm really sorry Puck."

"It's okay. I want what's best for him."

They hung up, and Nick turned to Jeff with the biggest, most exciting smile he could possess.

"By this time tomorrow, Operation Klaine will be in progress." Jeff widened his eyes, smiling big. "Okay so here's what's gonna happen..."

* * *

"What Nick?" Blaine answered his phone from his bed. He left Kurt's house after the movie, feeling bad for barely saying a word to him.

"Hello to you too, Blaine. How are you? Me? Oh, just fantastic." Nick said sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What would you like buddy ol' pal of mine." He replied in the same tone.

"Okay smartass. We are having an emergency Warbler meeting at my house tomorrow. Be there by noon. No later." Blaine groaned. "Oh hush. Just be there." And with that, he hung up. Blaine sighed put his pillow over his face. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The next day brought Blaine getting up, showering, and putting his blazer on. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He really didn't want to go to this thing today, but oh well. It wasn't like he just couldn't go to the thing he was the lead of. So, with that, he left, making his way to Nicholas Duval's house. He pulled up at twelve. On the dot.

* * *

Kurt's nerves were getting to him. It was currently 11:45, and he had just finished getting ready. With a deep breath, he stepped outside into the cool air, and into his car, starting his drive to the park. Where who knows what was awaiting.

He parked his car at exactly 11:55, and got out. As soon as he looked up, he saw that Puck was already awaiting him. He took another deep breath (which felt like the millionth that day) and started walking towards him. Once he had reached him, Puck looked up, clearly showing he had been crying. One look at Kurt's worried expression sent Puck's face back into his hands.

"N-Noah? What's wrong?" He dropped down on his knees in front of his boyfriend, and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his face. "Please tell me what's wrong, baby."

"I'm just gonna be straight forward here, Because it's breaking me already." Puck whispered before he looked up at Kurt again. "We-we can't be together.." Kurt gasped, his eyes already getting cloudy.

"W-Why?"

"Because, I don't want to hold you back from being with Blaine."

"W-What?"

"Blaine. I can tell you guys are like...made for each other or something. It's like...you have this connection you know?

"But...I love you, Puck-"

"I know, and I love you too, but you love him more. And I can't hold you back from that." Puck got up to go, but Kurt grabbed his arm. He got up and wrapped his arms around Puck, hugging him tightly. Puck pulled back after a while, and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt quietly sobbed.

"Now go. Go find Blaine." And with that, he left, leaving a very confused and tear stained face Kurt.

As he walked away, he tried his hardest not to look back. Not to see the face of the boy he loved so dearly. As soon as he reached his car, he got in and dialed Nick's number.

"Hey."

"Call him now." Puck cried and hung up just with that.

* * *

"Hey."

"Call him now." Nick heard Puck cry. He hung up as soon as he said it. It made Nick feel sick to his stomach. He was so happy that Kurt and Blaine were finally going to get together, but after hearing Puck sound like that, he felt so bad. A tear actually slipped down his cheek.

"Nick? Oh, Nick, what's wrong?!" Jeff frantically questioned.

"Y-you should have heard him, Jeffy. He sounded so broken." Nick whispered. Jeff looked at him with guilty eyes. Just then, a knock sounded. Nick quickly wiped his face. "I'm gonna go out back and call Kurt. Make sure Blaine doesn't hear."

"Will do." Nick smiled half heartedly and shuffled his way to the back door. Once outside, he dialed Kurt's number.

"H-hello?" He heard Kurt softly whisper. He sounded like he had been crying...a lot. He also sounded like he was driving.

"Blaine's at my house."

"H-how did you..?"

"Just...thank me later." With that, he hung up.

* * *

"Just...thank me later." And the line went dead. Kurt drew his eyebrows together, making a U turn, and drove in the direction of Nick's house. It took about ten minutes before he was pulling up in his driveway.

* * *

Jeff saw Kurt pulling up, and he turned to Blaine.

"Can you go get my phone out of my car?" He asked him.

"You go get it."

"Please, Blaine? I'll...um, give you that bow tie you've been trying to steal from me." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He turned and walked to the front door, opened it, and shut it behind him.

"QUICK! EVERYONE TO THE WINDOW!"

* * *

Blaine made his way out the door and down the steps. When he looked up, he saw Kurt sitting in his car with his head on the steering wheel. He blinked in surprise, then Kurt looked up and made eye contact with him. Kurt opened his car door, and started walking towards him. Blaine started talking right when he was a few feet away.

"Kurt? What are you-" He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. He widened his eyes, but quickly reciprocated the kiss. It lasted a couple seconds before-

"WOOOOO!" Came the voices of several teenage boys. The two broke apart and looked up, seeing all of the warblers standing at the window. Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine by the collar back into a kiss. It was Blaine who broke it this time.

"I'm so confused." Blaine whispered. "What's happening?"

"Long story." Kurt whispered back.

**A/N: YAY! I've been waiting to write this chapter FOREVER. I literally had a conversation in a word document that I had with my friend Casey (Khemikle Disaster) over Omegle with the Puck breaking up with Kurt scene in it. She was flipping out on me. I was very frightened. Anyway, ENJOY! Hopefully. ^.^**


End file.
